


It wasn't unusual for this to happen

by kenmasmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani academy training camp, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Training Camp, rushed af, so gay tbh, still p good tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasmiles/pseuds/kenmasmiles
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima always find a place...Interpret that how you want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so short and vague and rushed and I'm sorry but okay.

It wasn't unusual for this to happen. At the Fukurodani academy volleyball group, there were regular practice camps. Kuroo, Tsukishima, Lev, Akaashi, Hinata and Bokuto would stay behind for free practice. Afterwards, Kuroo and Tsukishima would go out for a walk, somehow ending up fucking in a random shed. Tsukishima was pushed up against the wall by Kuroo, smashing their lips against each other's. The blond digs his nails into the other boy's back and holds back his moans.   
"Tsukki, the noises you make are cute, no need to stop yourself. No one is nearby." Kuroo hoarsely whispers into Tsukishima's ear as he pulls a shaky breath. He gently tears of the blond's shirt, dropping it at their feet. The bedheaded boy trails a hand down Tsukishima's stomach, slowly reaching beneath his short. Frustrated, the taller boy lets out a strained moan. Kuroo grins at this, continuing to brush his V-line. Tsukishima pulls off Kuroo's shirt and sucks his neck, leaving a slobbery trail of hickeys down to his collar bones.   
"Kei..."  
"Whoops," Tsukishima smirks.   
"You naughty boy." Kuroo yanks of Tsukishima's shorts and boxers, kneeling down so he reaches the taller boy's manhood. He slowly draw his tongue across the tip, swirling it in circles. Tsukishima twitches, flinching at his touch. Kuroo slowly wraps his lips around the hard member, sinking it into his mouth.   
"Agh, Tetsu." Tsukishima groans, gripping Kuroo's hair, "mmh ngh..."  
Kuroo's head bobs up and down the member, lubricating it with his saliva. His head twists and moves in different directions, making Tsukishima flustered.  
"Shit, Tetsu! I-I want you so bad..." Tsukishima huffs as Kuroo stands up smirking.  
"On your knees, glasses-kun." Kuroo grins as he slides off his own garments. He sits, admiring the blond's full ass. "Ah, Kei, your ass is so beautiful I just want to fuck it on the spot." He muses, slipping in his dry member.   
"Ah!" Tsukishima flinches at the pain.  
Kuroo sinks deeper within his cheeks, bucking up his hips. He begins to thrust in and out of the blond, quickening his pace with every move.   
"Tetsu-ah! Ngh~" Tsukishima cries as he feels the friction between the walls of his ass and Kuroo's dick. "H-h-harder! Ple-please!"   
Kuroo nods, giving a large push towards him. He uses his strength to grip the blond's hips, colliding their bodies with every powerful thrust. The friction slowly decreasing from the precum.  
"I'm gonna cum, Kei..."  
"Me too..."  
Before either of them reach their climax, Kuroo makes the most out of the situation. He grabs Tsukishima's hips and slams them again his.   
"Ah! K-Kei!" Kuroo exclaims as a warm liquid leaks out of him.   
"Ngh-huh-ahh!" Tsukishima groans, squirting the same liquid.


End file.
